criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mvpl
Talk Page - Archive 1 *Talk Page - Archive 2 *Talk Page - Archive 3 *Talk Page - Archive 4 *Talk Page - Archive 5 ---- Re: The Return Sure thing! Once I get to it. It'll be quite interesting to see if I could do a real-life criminal article AND an actor article at once. Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:05, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :Already knew that, thanks. I started looking her up once you told me about it. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:10, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Simple Message Thanks. I just got don't watching 25 to life and I just noticed an error. I am thinking about editing some of the episode pages, possibly the summaries by giving a bit more information about the episodes overall. P.S. MVPL Your Icon is awesome! Question about info available about victims Hello again. I was wondering why in most instances there is, in general, not a lot information about the victims in the shows on this wiki or a victims section. Especially when the show is focused on the team looking for a single victim in a particular shows. I would like to do this becuse the BAU do focus on victiomology, so I found it odd that this wiki does not provide such info when it seems necessary. I agree you should info about the victims, including their ages Wiki Chat Hey, i know i have been a little inactive here but thats because i am kind of busy irl and on top of that i am already an admin on four other wikis, chat mod on seven and a rollback on another. But anyways i was wonder if you could maybe enable a wiki chat for the criminal minds wiki? Please get back to me when you can. User:Lord Law Wiki chat I am willing to be a chat moderator as long as we set up some basic rules, though i may not be able to be online on friday, saturday, sunday, monday or tuesday this week, but other than that i should be in the chat for at least four to seven hours every day. - Lord Law Re: Changes to season 9 (writers/directors for 9.15 and 9.16) Hi, I saw that you undid my revision and were confused about the assumed deletion of the writers for episode 9.15. In the edit note I said that I have seen the casting call and it shows that Erica Messer and Jim Clemente are actually writing 9.16 and that the director for that one is Glenn Kershaw. So I didn't outright delete the info, I moved it down to episode 9.16, which is titled "Gabby". The following is the header of the casting call: TOUCHSTONE TELEVISION/PARAMOUNT/CBS CRIMINAL MINDS - EPISODE #'916' "GABBY" Cast in Los Angeles | Released In Los Angeles SAG 1 Hour Episodic | Starts: 1/10 – 1/21 | Loc: Los Angeles Exec. Producer: Mark Gordon, Erica Messer, Janine Sherman-Barrois Writer: Erica Messer & Jim Clemente | Director: Glenn Kershaw Casting Company: April Webster Casting Casting Director: April Webster, Scott David | Casting Associate: Lisa Zambetti Electronic Submissions Only Submissions Due By: ASAP!!! NO PHONE CALLS (I have bolded the parts relevant to the changes. I do not know what happened with Thomas Gibson directing. I believe he is still doing 9.15, but they must have decided to give him a different writer/story. They have changed writer/director pairings in the past. Every time I've seen a casting call; the writers, directors, and titles have remained the same as the finished product) Sorry for the confusion. I won't change your edit since you are the admin, so I will leave it up to you to either modify it or leave it as is. I am trying to get Harry Bring to answer about the directors/writers. I think I might see if Jim Clemente will reply if I ask him for clarification. Suceress (talk) 10:03, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Lord Law I have no idea why, but he/she is starting to message me pointlessly, just showing me random GIF's. Can you take care of this, please? UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:37, December 31, 2013 (UTC) 20:02, January 9, 2014 (UTC)I agree with you're idea that we should include more for the victims on the show. For me I'm thinking you could include the victims ages. Unsub Victims I agree with the idea that we should include more info for the victims of the Unsubs of the show, such as their ages. If you include ages of victims for the real life criminals, I think we should do it for the criminals of the show. Only makes sense. New Photos For some reason, your new photo of Animal isn't properly showing up on the Criminal Minds: Criminals gallery, and your new photos of Henry Grace and Playboy aren't properly showing up on their main articles. Just thought I'd tell you. UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:24, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Sometimes the wikia servers actualize newly uploaded images instantly, but other times they carry some delay. The problem will solve itself as they get up to date with their work load - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, gotcha. Oh, and also, there's an article called CriminalMindsman created by an unsigned user, which is nominated for deletion. Just thought I'd alert you. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:02, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Blake's New Picture I love that picture you put of Blake. Thanks :D Lauraloo77 (talk) 17:39, January 28, 2014 (UTC) More photos? Hey! When you have the time, do you think you can get photos for the following articles?: *Frank Giles *Bobby Putnam *Edward Ray Stokes Thanks! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:46, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Frank Giles Well, if I can recall, there was a bit of a nice shot of Giles's face in Part 1. When the break that followed the discovery of Giles's body ended, the camera was wandering around the scene as the BAU was talking, and it managed to get his face (I remember him having dark hair and a bit of a Santa beard and mustache going on). Not sure if you might still be able to get it, though. As for the flashback bit, his impaled body appeared at the beginning of Part 2when the events of Part 1 were being recounted. Not sure if it counts as a flashback to you, but it did to me. I'd like to hear your opinion on that, see what evaluation we can do. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:13, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Trolls Okay, I'll be sure to do that. :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:04, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Troll #1 I've got someone who tried to mangle the The Edge of Winter article: 107.3.98.152 UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:21, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Troll #2 Unfortunately, we also have Champs11, who created a so-called article on Tivon Askari. Thanks! UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:52, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Blog Tab Thanks for all of the help. Lauraloo77 (talk) 00:23, February 9, 2014 (UTC) A Problem Can you ban this user? 69.117.227.191 I don't trust the legitimacy of the dates he/she provides since he/she constantly keeps changing them. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:29, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Sam Were you the one who wrote the trivia on Sam in the upcoming episode Mr. & Mrs. Anderson? Because, if my memory serves me correctly, Sam was portrayed as Garcia's new love interest in The Gathering, and will play Sam again in this Valentine's Day themed episode. So, I'm not sure if the trivia is correct, because I don't think he played one of Mark Jackson's support group attendees. Lauraloo77 (talk) 21:15, February 10, 2014 (UTC)